FALLOUT: Operation Washington
by CROSSOVERGUY12
Summary: 2 years after the courier saved the Hoover Dam, a message is sent to him about a disturbance in the Washington wasteland and a new army rising and new mutants being created. Will he be able to survive a new wasteland. I own nothing except for the new mutants.
1. Prolouge

Washington, before the great war it held the biggest supplie of radioactive material. That material powered the whole state  
but after the war hell broke loose, no one was spared and the only safe haven was Seatle. Those who did survive outside of Seatle mutated but not into ghouls, they became taller, faster, more agile, and they somehow gained more inteligence, they went into hiding. Hundred of later they revealed them selves to the survivors of Seatle, they called themselves "The Rad People" after that they took over Seatle and turned the survivors into Rad People themselves. Miles away in a city called Vancouver a ghoul named Wayne Fletcher worked for the Onclave, creating new weapon and ghouls to help them beat the Brotherhood of Steel. Under the city there was a vault, vault 51, it housed thousand of super mutants. The mutants were there because of Vault Tec in a another way to fight viruses but instead they turned into super mutants themselves and unleahed it into the vault. In the present the vault opens releaseing a team of nightkins searching around Vancouver looking for one thing a ghoul. You might wonder hey how did they find out about ghouls well the little flying robots to look around the wasteland. They have been wanting to seen if the Force Evolutionarie Viras worked on anything else and then they spotted the ghoul race. Wayne was just done working on a new gattleing gun when the nightkin kidnapped him. In the vault they put wayne in a cage and then lowered into the F.E.V minutes later something came out of the F.E.V, the mutant walked over to where it came out. When they got there something attacked them. Before these mutants did die well not all of the mutants you know what I mean, a super mutant looked at it, it was Wayne but now he was bigger and bulkier then a regular ghoul and he was bigger then a regular super mutant. His skin was now as green as the super mutants but now he was glowing and a radioactive glow went around the room his flesh was rotting. Then he killed them. He tookover the vault made the mutants look and search the wasteland for ghouls so he can have a powerful army. Wayne still had his well genius brain and used it to create weapons for his army and when the time was right he would take over Washington. In the Mojave wasteland a courier and his companions are about to get a message from the NCR that will take them across the the country into a wasteland with some new kind of mutants.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the prolouge to my fallout story, please review.


	2. A Night In Vegas

Boss I think we need to rethink this mission Roul said no, what we need to do is shoot those #$%^&* Cass said ruff ruff Rex barked beep beep boop ED-E beeped will you all shut up, look I know we are in a heap load of crap but we are getting threw this mission with ten stimpaks or none the Courier said wearing NCR veteran armor givin to him by the NCR president after defeating Lanius at Hoover Dam. Their mission is to kill the remaining legionaires and rescue slaves, and they were sent into a gulch that not only had the legion but also Deathclaws that are the legions pets somehow. I would sure like to be in New Vegas right now Roul said as they ran near a legion veteran then the Courier knifed him and threw a stick of dynamite at a cage holding Deathclaw eggs atracting more legionaires and Deathclaws, ED-E then went out and lasered the men and Roul and Rex attacked the Deathclaws. Cass and the Courier helped the slaves get out of the gulch and into the of the safety of the NCR that was at the top of the gulch. Their mission was over and they decided to spend thier caps at where else New Vegas. Meanwhile at NCR headquarters, Colonel, colonel a private said what is it private the colonel said we just got a message from our squad at Washington, heres the paper the private said as he handed over the paper, OH MY GOD we need to get the Courier to Washington. At Gomorrahs, ruff ruff Rex barked alright heres a nice juicey brahmin stake the Courier said as he gave Rex the stake. The Courier had taken off his helmet, he had brown hair as mustache green eyes and he was caucasion. He spent that night drinking whiskey with Cass, Roul spent his time talking to the ghoul prostitutes about what has been happening around the strip, ED-E floated around and Rex got stakes from the cooks. The next morning the Courier woke up in a bed next to Cass, crap. Cass wake up, wake up he said aahh I feel like I won a million caps she said then she saw the courier next to her. She screamed, what are you doing next to me she asked I don't, do you remember what happened last night he asked no she said I think we had one to many drinks, then they heard a knock on their room door ah boss I got a message for you from the NCR, it's important Roul said just a minute the Courier said then he turned to cass and wispured to her we need to act nateral around the other so they don't know that we had sex last night, so lets get dressed quick. A few minutes later, morning Roul the Courier said as him and Cass walked out of the room, what were you guys doing in their Roul asked Cass we were just "talking". Roul how about that message the courier asked here ya go boss he said as he handed over a note. The Courier read it out loud, Dear Courier, we have just gotten word that our Washington squad has been attacked by strange mutants and it's been happening at about 12:00 at night takeing our men and ghoul recruits, we would like you to go to Washington to find out who the attackers are and why they are attacking us, we have set you up with a mode of transpertation we hope have you at the Hoover Dam at 4 PM today. Rex walked into the room, hey boy we going to Washington for a little trip want to come along he said ruff ruff Rex barked I knew you would, Roul go get ED-E and Cass um well just go get your gear the Courier said yeah my gear Cass said sadly alright once we're ready we go to Hoover Dam the Courier said.

Ok hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review, please give comments to see if I can make the story better.


End file.
